


What Do You Think You're Looking At?

by ThisIsABattleCry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Human!Eren, M/M, Probably lots of fluff, Smartass!Levi, cat!levi, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsABattleCry/pseuds/ThisIsABattleCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has always had this annoying cat that would bite and claw if anything ever happened that he didn't like. The cat was irritable, and looked at Eren like he was stupid. On the first day of winter break, instead of getting a face full of fur, Eren got a face full of silky hair. Human hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Attack on Titian fan fiction, so feel free to leave me any comments about anything that I did wrong, or leave suggestions.
> 
> Thanks!

Eren groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the bright light that stubbornly streamed in through his window. He was laying on his back on his unmade bed, trying not to think about the mound of homework that loudly called his name. 

After a few moments of thinking about what would happen if he didn’t finish everything by tomorrow, he sat of with a heavy sigh. He eyed his backpack on the floor next to his bed, as if it had stabbed his aunt. He reached down, pulling the paper leaden bag into his lap. Deciding that reading his assigned chapter was the least offensive thing that needed to be done, he started with that.

Fifteen minutes passed by with his eyes sliding across the page, the words meaning nothing to his tired and irritable brain, and floated around aimlessly. A sudden weight on the bed made him jump, forcing him out of his daydream about calling it a day and going to bed. 

At the bottom of his crumpled sheets, sat his black cat, Levi. He had had the cat since he was five, right after his mother died of breast cancer. The damn cat had come up to him at the park and had bitten his hand. But the hopeful child in him thought the cat would warm up to him. 

Twelve years later, the cat was still as mean as he was the first time they had met. “What?” he asked the cat, exasperatedly. Levi looked around his room, and if cats could show emotion, he was showing him distinct distaste. Eren rolled his eyes at the cat. “Is it not to your liking, Ms. I-make-you-clean-my-litter-box-after-every-time-I-use-it?” he teased. 

While he would never admit it to anyone, he often talked to Levi, even if one part of his brain berated him for it, telling him the cat couldn’t understand him. Levi gave a soft meow in response, and curled himself into a ball next to Eren’s hip, purring softly.

Eren sighed, and gave a tentative stoke on the side of his face. Wary of Levi’s sharp attitude, and just as sharp teeth, he soon retrieved his hand and returned to his pile of school work.

***

When Eren finally finished his school work, it was well into the AM, and his eyes were falling closed on their own. Sometime during his work, Levi had left to do whatever he did, only to come running in after Eren had changed clothes and turned off his light. 

Most nights, he was alone- his father working and sometimes sleeping at the hospital. So far, this was his third night home alone. And while his father didn’t talk to him much, it was reassuring to have another person at home with him. 

As if Levi sensed his underlying loneliness, he sat on one of Eren’s pillows, looking at him with steel blue eyes that he would see clearly in the dark. Crawling under the sheets, Eren slowly pet Levi, smiling when the cat curled against his chest. 

Levi only came to visit him occasionally, and when he did he almost never let Eren cuddle him. But because he had so far been friendly that day, Eren daringly wrapped his arms loosely around the warm animal. When he didn’t receive any immediate scratches, he relaxed and quickly dozed off to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around for chapter two! I would just like to mention that if this fic is on a website other than this one, it was put on there without my permission.

“Eren! Eren!” Armin said exasperatedly, looking put off. 

Eren shook himself out of the day dream he had been having about going home and going to sleep. “Sorry Armin. I was up past two last night trying to finish that damn essay,” he explained.

Armin sighed, shaking his head. “The essay that was assigned over two weeks ago?” Eren shrugged his head, knowing that a lecture was soon to be coming his way. While was one of the biggest procrastinators that he knew, he tried to keep everything together and his head in the game. 

Compared to Armin, however, he looked like a total slacker. Somehow he had always managed to finish everything in time, do everything above expectations, and somehow keep a decent sleep schedule as he did it. 

Eren looked into his mostly empty locker, thinking of the things that he would need to take home for the break. He had planned on not taking anything home, in hopes that his teachers wouldn’t pile it on, but he had been sorely mistaken. 

Cursing school and the mental strength that was needed to survive it, he stalked off towards his last period- band. 

A huge sigh of relief left his lungs at the sight of everyone lounging around the band hall. If his director had expected anything out of anyone on the last day before a two week long break, he hadn’t been teaching as long as he said he had. 

“Hey Eren!” Sasha called, walking over to him. “Do you have any snacks?” she asked softly, her eyes looking around as if she was making a drug deal, not asking for a fiber brownie. 

Rolling his eyes, he handed her the brownie that he hadn’t eaten at lunch. She nodded her thanks, and returned to the loud, boisterous corner with the rest of the trumpets. Eren scanned the room, quickly finding and walking over to where Mikasa, Jean, and Marco were talking. 

“Hey guys,” Eren offered, dropping his bag on the ground and sprawling out on his back next to it. 

“Someone’s comfortable,” Jean snorted, kicking Eren’s knee. Eren crack open one eye, and stared at him until Jean uncomfortably looked away. 

“Eren, did you finish all of your homework last night?” Mikasa asked from above him. Just like in all of her other subjects, she exceeded in band. She always managed to stay in first chair in the french horns, unlike Eren who wasn’t necessarily bad, but wasn’t good either.

He groaned softly and shrugged his shoulders. “I finished what I could remember,” he mumbled softly, willing the bell to ring sooner so that he could catch up on some majorly needed sleep. 

Hearing a snort from Jean, he raised an eyebrow and opened one eye. “What’s so funny, Ms-I-did-better-on-a-test-when-I-randomly-chose-answers?” He snapped.

Jean opened up his mouth to say something stupid, only to be interrupted by their band director, Mr. Erwin coming into the room. He had the same ability that Professor Mcgonagall had- to silence a room just by coming into it. 

“As you may know, today is the last day of fall semester. When everyone comes back after break, you will have different classes, depending on what band you’re placed in.” Eren groaned internally. His freshman year, he had been put in bottom band. And while he was assured that it was because of his schedule, it was more than slightly humiliating. 

This year, his junior year, he had tried to show Erwin that he could play, and play better than others. But even as he thought about that, he remembered all the times he had spent the entire class goofing off, making overtly sexual jokes to anyone that would listen. 

“Before that bell rings, and makes all of you run to the door, I would like to wish all of you happy holidays, and may your days be spent getting warm and cozy,” he finished. As if he had timed his speech, which wouldn’t be surprising, the bell rang to accentuate the end of his sentence. 

Eren gathered his belongings and almost tripped over himself getting out of the door. Erwin’s words rang in his head, feeling a pang in his chest at the thought of having yet another lonely Christmas. Somehow, their medium sized town made his father unable to leave the emergency room, and left Eren with only getting a short phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these chapters being so short! And also, I promise that things will speed up and more things will happen. Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter Three

“I’m home!” Eren called into his house, throwing his bag on the floor. Even though he knew there there would almost never be a response, he still paused to listen for one. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud meow coming from the kitchen. Chiding himself for being such a wimp, he walked into the kitchen, smirking at Levi pawing at the food bowl.

“Someone’s been hungry,” he noted softly. He made sure that every morning before he left for school, but judging from the pissed look on Levi’s face, and the empty bowl, he hadn’t filled it high enough.

“Hush up,” he said softly, filling up his container once again. Eren leaned his hip on the counter, watching Levi carefully pick out his food, and eating every bit slowly. After a few moments, he left the kitchen and flung himself on the couch, hearing it groan in protest. Flipping through the channels, and seeing nothing good on, he decided it was as good of a time as any other to take a nap.

Hours later, Eren sat up on the couch, looking around blearily. He tiredly looked around the space, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Checking the time on his phone, he groaned and forced himself to get up and walk to his bedroom. He hadn’t meant to nap until it was time for bed, but he must have been more tired than he thought. 

Once in his room, he quickly shucked off his shirt, his pants following. Once he had firmly cocooned himself in his sheets, he felt a weight hop onto his bed. “What now Levi?” he mumbled, his voice rough and deep with sleep. Levi gave a soft sound in reply, and sat down in front of Eren, staring him down with his steel blue eyes.

Eren rolled his eyes at the cat, and just to see if the cat would, he lifted up the covers so that Levi could worm in. To his surprise- Levi did just that, settling in comfortably against his chest. “Someone’s in a good mood today,” he said softly, burying his face into the warm cuddly-ness.

 

***

 

The next morning, sleep tried it’s hardest to keep Eren in it’s warm embrace, but the slightly off feeling pulled him. 

His bed was much warmer to normal, and a memory bubbled up of Levi falling asleep next to his chest. His groggy brain accepted that answer for a few moments, until he realized that his arms were wrapped tightly around something- something hell of a lot bigger than a lean cat. 

Eren groaned softly as sleep finally let go up him and he cracked his eye open. Immediately, his brain refused to believe what he was looking at.

His eyes focused more, and he could make out dark black hair covering his eyes, light shining through the breaks. But my hair is brown? Realizing that- rather obvious- detail he quickly sat up, his arms releasing their hold on the person next to him. 

Laying in front of him was a person. A person with tall black ears sticking out of matching black hair. His eyes scanned downward, noticing at first a tail the same color as the hair. The tail flicked back and forth quickly as if in annoyance.The second thing he noticed was the person’s feet barely reached Eren’s knees.

“Who are you?” Eren managed. He had meant for the words to come out fast and harsh, demanding an answer. Instead, it came out in a soft voice, the words slightly rough from his sleep.

The person laying in his bed sighed and quickly rolled onto their back, sitting up to look at Eren. They cocked an eyebrow at him, and Eren saw that their eyes were the same steely blue color of his cat. “From all all of the work that you’ve been doing lately, I would have figured that you had a brain in that head of yours,” he said, as if very annoyed and pissed off at his situation. 

“I…. You.. What?” Eren fumbled, his brain running as if it had had a large shot of caffeine. He stared at the person sitting in front of him, scanning the dark color of his hair, the gray of his eyes, and his lithe form. 

“I’ll give you one hint,” he said, his mouth barely hinting at a small smile, “my name is Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for another not-so-long chapter. I'm trying to work out a schedule so I can work for a long time, and not be exhausted. Anyways, thanks for reading and stay awesome!


	4. Chapter Four

Eren stared open-mouthed at Levi, who was sitting casually on his counter with his legs hanging. Levi had walked into his kitchen, and made himself a mug of warm milk while Eren followed him in a daze. 

“So how long are you going to stare at me like that, brat?” Levi sighed, looking over the rim of the cup at him. Eren shook his head, a blush forming itself on his cheeks. “It’s not like I haven’t been here since you were small.”

Eren looked down at his feet, leaning on a counter opposite of him. “Yeah, but you were also a cat, and couldn’t speak English,” he countered. His eye flicked to Levi’s tail that had wrapped around his own wrist, and his ears that twisted around to every sound he could hear. 

“Do I look fully human to you, kid?” he asked, raising an elegant eyebrow at him. “Humans like you don’t normally have nails sharpened to a point, and can’t smell people’s emotions.” 

Eren coughed on his own spit and looked at Levi with widened eyes. “Seriously? So every time I’ve had, one of those dreams, you know?” Eren asked softly, a dark blush gathering on his cheeks. He mentally scanned through his memories, and couldn’t remember the last time that Levi had been in the room while he changed clothes. That was a relief at least. 

Levi rolled his eyes and hopped lightly onto the floor, placing his mug in the dishwasher. “I could also tell every time you thought about you father, and when you couldn’t figure out you homework.”

Eren sighed, running a hand through his hair- further messing up his already unruly hair. “Speaking of my father, what are you going to do.. about yourself when he comes home?” he asked, thinking of his father’s reaction of having a short and rather cute guy with ears and a tail in his home. 

Levi padded into the living room, looking around the space with new eyes. Eren figured everything much look different from a higher perspective, although a lot higher. “Do you honestly think that if I can turn into a human, I can’t turn back into a cat?” he asked, giving Eren a pointed look. 

Standing awkwardly at the end of his couch, Eren shrugged his shoulders. “Have you always been able to turn into a human?” he asked curiously. If Levi had always been able to do this, he wondered why he hadn’t done so earlier. He thought about all of the times that he had used Levi as a vent, thinking that the cat could understand him. Looking back, he realized with a grimace that he could. Wouldn’t it have better for the both of them if he had turned into a human then?

Levi just shrugged his shoulders. “It’s an ability that I only found out about recently,” he admitted softly. “But this is not the first time I have ever shifted. How do you think I am about to speak correctly, and walk on two legs?” he inquired, his lip lifting slightly. 

Processing the information, Eren looked at the carpet underneath his toes. If Levi had been practicing, and had prepared himself to meet Eren- literally face to face. The idea of Levi wobbling around unsteadily brought a smile to his face. From what he had seen of him so far, he walked around confidently and with a purpose. Eren also noticed that he didn’t hesitate when doing ‘human’ things. Eren realized with wide eyes that Levi must have been able to this for a longer time than he realized. 

“Have you been outside?” Eren asked curiously. In the spring and summer, Eren often opened the blinds so that Levi could see outside. He often saw him staring intently outside, his tail flicking slowly back and forth.

Levi looked up at Eren hopefully for a moment, before his expression returned to a neutral, if bored, expression. “No, I haven’t,” he said softly. 

Eren grinned and bravely reached out to touch one of Levi’s ears. “Well, then I think it’s time that we do something about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Love your comments. I do a girlish squeal every time I see that someone left another. Thank for reading! Stay awesome!


	5. Chapter Five

Levi glared at Eren as he held up a pair of obviously worn jeans. “Do you really expect me to wear those?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

Eren sighed and laid the old pants on his bed- made at Levi’s instance. “Well, it’s not like you can go outside in public wearing one of my sweatshirts, and a pair of boxers that you grabbed while I was sleeping.” Not that Eren was honestly complaining. Levi looking fucking adorable wearing his clothes that were too big on his short frame. The pants in question were an old pair from middle school that Eren had kept. There were holes in the knees, and a few paint splatters. But, they would probably fit Levi if he put on a belt.

Levi sighed and snatched the pants off the bed. “Fine,” he said sharply, shaking his head. He looked up at Eren, staring into his eyes for a few uncomfortable seconds. Blush filled Eren’s cheeks when he realized he was waiting for him to leave, and quickly ran out of the room. 

He bit his lip lightly, looking around the hallway awkwardly. After a few moments, he sighed and went into the bathroom to take a fast shower. 

Levi glared at the tattered jeans in his hands. He lifted them closer to his nose, and was pleased to just smell the detergent, and the other clothes in Eren’s closet. “Now or never,” he muttered to himself. Pulling them up, he paused on buttoning them. His tail was located at the base of his spine, and the pants rubbed up against the base. Gritting his teeth, he buttoned the loose pants, and looked down at his material covered feet. 

After digging around the Eren’s closet for a few moments, he found a belt and fit it around his waist. Shaking his head at how much childhood clothing that Eren still had stuffed in the closet, he found an old pair of sneakers. 

Levi all but hissed when he opened Eren’s sock drawer. Most of them were worn, and still looked dirty after a wash. Closing his eyes and holding his breath, he stuck his hand in the drawer and dug all the way in the back before pulling out a less-worn looking pair. Satisfied with what he had managed to find, he sat on Eren’s bed. Things that had seemed large in his cat form now looked average, and could be picked up with ease. 

Listening to make sure the shower was still running, he stood in front of the small mirror that Eren had in his room. Steely blue eyes stared back impassionately at him. He ran his fingers through his hair, making sure his slightly off-center part was clean and straight. He couldn’t fathom why he had this hair style- although he expected it was because he had seen the style on a magazine many years ago. He looked older than Eren- even if he was much younger. Judging from the few human that he had seen- he would guess that he looked like he was in his thirties. 

Having his fill of looking at his face, he hesitated at lifting up the cozy hoodie. It smelled heavily of Eren, with a mix of outdoors. He rolled his eyes at himself, and lifted it quickly over his pointed ears. 

His skin was pale, and had very little body hair. He wasn’t overtly muscular, but years of leaping and running around had left him far from being boney. He had just started looking at his back and where his tail sprouted when the door opened and Eren walked in. “Shit!” he said, jumping into the air. 

Eren paused mid-step, his brown hair almost black from the shower. His eyes raked over Levi’s form before he realized what he was doing. “Sorry!” Eren yelled, slamming his eyes shut. His heart pounded in his chest, and he could feel every beat in his face from the amounts of blood what was filling his cheeks. 

“Tch! Didn’t your father ever teach how to knock?” Levi shot, pulling the sweatshirt back over his head. He knew he should probably be a little embarrassed at having the brat walk in on him shirtless, but he almost felt please that he had seen him. “And you can uncover your eyes. I’m dressed now.”

“I-I’m sorry!” Eren said, peeking out from behind his hand before dropping them when he was sure that he had put something on. Eren looked at the ground, fumbling around in his head on what he should say now. “Did the pants fit okay?” he asked softly, deciding that was the safest route to go. 

Levi sighed and nodded his head. “They’re big on me, and too long in the legs. Besides that, they rub on my tail.” At the mention of it, Eren noticed that it was held high, flicking back and forth between Levi’s shoulder blades. 

“You’re supposed to say something good after you say, ‘besides’,” he muttered softly, shaking his head. He looked up at Levi and cocked an eyebrow. “You do realize that you’re going to have to hide your tail when we’re outside?” 

Levi bared his teeth and his tail flicked around quickly. “And what of my ears, am I going to have to wear something stupid to hide them?” he asked sarcastically. 

Eren smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “I was thinking of a hat, actually. Unless you want to wear the hood all day,” he suggested. While it never got too cold where they lived, the weather predicted a chilly day. 

Considering his slim options, Levi voted for the hoodie. Eren looked Levi up and down- this time just to make sure he was dressed appropriately. “Are you ready to see a whole new world?” Eren asked in a sing-song voice. (Thanks reader-san) Levi cocked an eyebrow at him, but didn’t understand the reference and nodded his head. 

“Okay, let me put on clean clothes and then we’ll be ready to go and see all of the things that Trost has to offer.” He moved farther into his room, and looked pointedly at Levi for him to get out. 

“Make sure you stay shirtless so I can ‘accidentally’ walk in on you,” Levi teased before walking into the living room. 

Eren blushed at the reminder and walked over to his closet. He picked out a green t-shirt that always made someone compliment his eyes and the least worn looking pair of jeans he owned. He didn’t own one shirt that reached past his shoulders- hating anything confining on his arms. After putting on his clothes, he checked over himself in the small mirror. 

Half-heartedly attempting to tame his unruly hair, he ran a comb through his hair. He only succeeded in making his hair fall in an uncomfortable way and wound up just running his hand through it. Deeming himself decent enough to go out in public, he quickly left his room. 

He walked into the living room to see Levi looking out into the back yard, his tail low and moving slowly. “Are you ready?” he asked softly, trying not to scare him, again. 

Levi looked over and nodded his head. He paused, letting out a frustrated sigh and pulled the band of his pants out slowly so his tail could fit through. 

Eren smiled, seeing that the pants were baggy enough that you couldn’t tell that there was anything there. “Could we go to the park?” Levi asked, looking up at Eren with barely contained excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the extra day wait. Stay awesome!


	6. Chapter Six

Eren grinned at Levi, lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet. He nodded his head, and grabbed one of his old jackets. Looking back at Levi’s expression, he opened the door and stepped outside into the chilly air. 

Levi looked up and around, his eyes scanning the mostly cloudless sky. Shaking his head at his wonder, he walked to his car and opened the door for Levi. “For the princess,” he teased lightly. Levi shot him a look, but whatever his reply was was lost in the disgust of the state of Eren’s car. 

“This is fucking filthy,” Levi said in distaste, sitting lightly on the chair. Eren bit his lip, blushing lightly. Football season had only finished a few weeks ago, and he hadn’t gotten around to cleaning out the grass, cups, or wrappers from driving home from games. 

“Sorry,” he muttered as he pulled out of the drive. When the car started to move, Levi tensed up, looking around frantically. Eren shot him a look of alarm. “You alright? If you keep turning your head that quickly your hood is going to fall off,” he warned.

Levi nodded his head slowly, his fingers still digging into the arm rests. “Is this a long ride?” he asked softly, taking his eyes off the windshield for a second to look at Eren. 

Shaking his head, Eren focused intently on the road, determined not to make this car ride any more new and scary than it already was to Levi. After a few minutes of tense silence, Eren carefully pulled into one of many empty parking places.

With the ride behind them, Eren smiled over at Levi. Levi looked over at Eren, sitting easily in this giant metal contraption that lurched forward to it’s destinations. He breathed slowly, trying to ease his pounding heart. While he had mentally thought through what it would be like outside, he had not accounted for the cars. 

Eren bit his lip lightly as he watched Levi. He reached over, and pulled his hood up to cover his large ears. He jumped slightly, shooting a glare at Eren that told him that he was now fine to go. 

“You ready?” he asked softly, hoping that this wouldn’t be a complete disaster and he didn’t fuck up his relationship with his cat. A part of his brain laughed at how ludicrous that thought was, and another part was still wondering if this was actually happening. Not that he was complaining. Levi might have been a cute cat, but he was damn fine as a person.

Levi nodded his head, and quickly got out of the contraption. He looked around at the wooded area surrounding him, his eyes landing on the swing set in the far corner. 

“No one’s here yet,” Eren explained softly, walking up beside Levi. “Most schools get out next week, and all of the little kids would have already been here.”  
Levi nodded at his reasoning and quickly walked up to the nearest tree, looking up. From his viewpoint behind him, Eren could see his tail flicking around in his jeans. ‘Must be something he does when he’s thinking.’

Without warning, Levi quickly grabbed onto the lowest branched and scampered up the large tree. “Levi!” Eren called, laughing at the sight of a 30+ year old short guy climbing up a tree with ease. 

Levi’s steel eyes gazed down at him from one of the branches. He had already sat down in the leaves, looking around from his vantage point. “I hope you defy most stereotypes and are able to climb off of that thing,” Eren called up to him. Climbing up next to Levi danced around Eren’s brain, but he had too many bad experiences with climbing trees. 

Eren could march, drive a jetski, ski, drive a motorcycle, and a fourwheeler with ease, but the last time he had tried to climb a tree hadn’t gone well. He had been new to the neighborhood, and had been trying to make friends. When he tried to climb up to their tree house, he had lost his grip, had the bark scratch his back, and had also ripped open the ass of his jeans. Fun times.   
Levi’s eyes danced around the area quicking; unable to land on one thing. He would look up at the nest above, look playground with the swings that looked so much fun, to the creek that flowed slowly. “Why isn’t the inside this interesting,” Levi muttered softly. He looked down at Eren down below him, daydreaming. A small smile tugged at his lips, looking at Eren’s windblown hair, and pink tinged cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arg! I'm so sorry for my later-than-normal update! School just started recently, and coupled with marching band, it's a struggle to find time to write. And sorry for this chapter's shortness! I promise you guys that I will figure out a time in my schedule to write this story. Stay awesome!


End file.
